The Little Twelve Basketball Conference has two divisions, with six teams in each division. Each team plays each of the other teams in its own division twice and every team in the other division once. How many conference games are scheduled?
Each team plays 10 games in its own division and 6 games against teams in the other division. So each of the 12 teams plays 16 conference games. Because each game involves two teams, there are $\frac{12\times 16}{2}=\boxed{96}$ games scheduled.